


I Wanna Stay Up All Night And Do It All With You

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011 Era, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Teasing, Up All Night Tour, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have always had intense sexual tension from the beginning. They decide to both tease each other to see who snaps first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Stay Up All Night And Do It All With You

Louis couldn't help himself really. It wasn't entirely his fault. He was always,  _always_ up for a challenge. This one though, was going to be a lot tougher than he imagined. It all began when Harry and Louis were sitting on their couch, alone, watching Harry's favorite romantic comedy- Love Actually. They've seen it together a million times, so sometimes they would just sit and talk through the whole thing. Harry was getting a little bored, and not feeling tired at all, despite it being midnight.

Since the beginning, Louis and Harry had always had crazy sexual tension. They noticed it right away during the X Factor days. They would have awkward run ins getting in and out of the shower, or out of a pool, or even getting changed for a performance;anything that involved little to no clothing basically. And sleeping wasn't easy either. Not at all since Harry proclaimed his love of sleeping naked. Louis was never well rested with that boy snoozing next to him. It had always been that way. Built up sexual tension with no release.

Harry was seventeen now, making Louis twenty. Harry had always had a _thing_ for older men. Louis was only three years older but he still drove Harry crazy. However, Louis also noticed that Harry was growing up as well. For one thing, he was beginning to tower over him;he wasn't too pleased with that one, but he saw it coming. He also noticed that Harry had been showering much more frequently now. Louis knew it was because he was horny all the time. He was too at his age;still is, but it's settle down a bit. With that knowledge, he liked to tease Harry from time to time. It was really quite amusing actually. And oh was it so simple as well. All Louis would have to do was sit in his lap while watching a movie, causing Harry to excuse himself only fifteen minutes later. Or bend over a lot while "cleaning up". It was only fun teasing with him, little did he know, Harry was going to take it to the next level.

Harry was the youngest of the group, but he was smarted than he appeared. He knew exactly what Louis was doing to him;not that he was complaining though. All he wanted to do now was get him back. After all, all's fair in love and war. Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, faking a yawn. 

He knew Louis fell for it when he asked "Feeling a bit sleepy love?" 

"Yeah, just a little cuddly too." Harry tried to bite back his grin. 

"Yeah?" Louis lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry, pulling him in. Harry nuzzled into Louis' side. He knew his plan would go perfectly. He remembered that night at the bungalow, they all stayed up late talking-getting to know each other. One of their conversations were biggest turn-ons. One of Louis' was having someone kiss his neck. He had told them it was really sensitive, and never failed to rile him up. Harry had that information stored away in the Louis File in his mind. 

He knew his plan was working when Louis cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. Harry smiled and nuzzled in closer to his neck. His curls tickling the soft skin. Louis tried to casually lean his head away to escape the all too pleasurable feeling, but his attempt backfired when it really just exposed more of his neck. Harry turned his head so that his lips ghosted hot breath on Louis' neck. "Louis." Harry breathed. 

"Hum?" Louis answered, but it came out as more of a moan. 

"What's the matter Boo? Feeling a bit worked up?" Harry asked, lips now grazing just under his jaw bone. 

Louis had a natural act of being in control. In that moment, he was definitely felt like all control was being thrown out of the window. "D-don't know what you're talking about." 

Harry chuckled darkly. "Oh really?" He decided he was having way too much fun with this, so he stepped it up a notch. "Have you used a new body soap Lou?" Harry inhaled his sweet smell. "Smells good." When he felt Louis suck in a breath, he decided to push him over the edge. He slowly opened his mouth and gently, but firmly sunk his teeth into Louis' neck. When he pulled back to examine it, there were teeth marks and the beginnings of a purple bruise. He licked his tongue over the indentations. He let his sharp teeth graze over Louis' hot skin as he left a love bite. "Mmm taste good too."

Louis may or may not have whimpered.

He had had enough of this. He was just trying to watch a movie with his ridiculously fit best friend, and now he was hard in his joggers. He was going to get revenge, and it was going to be good. He smirked and in a blink of an eye he pulled away, flung his leg over Harry's and ended up straddling him in his lap. "Louis what are you-"

"You know Harry," Louis cut him off. "I'm feeling a bit _cuddly_ too...now that you mention it." Harry visibly gulped and now that the tables were turned, Louis was the one smirking. He remembered that night at the bungalow, when they were sharing turn-ons, Harry's  biggest one was having his hair pulled. Louis casually draped his arms around Harry's neck, and very softly-as to go unnoticed- twirled his fingers into Harry's curls. 

Louis gave an experimental tug at them, and Harry's eyes shut tight as he bit his bottom lip. "Oh Harry, have you been using a new shampoo?" Louis' voice feigned innocence. "Looks so good." Then he gave it to him good. He maneuvered his fingers right against his scalp and gave a sharp yank back.

"Uhhhh." Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened to let a shameless moan escape. As he moaned, his large hands flew to Louis' hips and grabbed them- _hard_. Louis froze and tried to get himself together. That was quite possibly the hottest reaction he could have gotten out of Harry. "F-feels so good too."

Louis loosened his tight grasp on Harry's hair, but kept playing with it mindlessly. "Oh what's the matter Hazza? Feeling a bit...worked up?" Louis perfectly mimicked Harry's question from before.

Harry was rock hard in his joggers, and Louis could feel it-what with him sitting right on it. Louis decided he was having much too fun with this as well, and slowly but roughly grinded his hips down into Harry's bulge. "O-Ohh Louis-" Harry moaned, his voice dropping an octave.

"Are you alright Hazza baby?" Louis asked sounding breathless. He tried to act unaffected, but with Harry's relentless grip on his hips, his airy voice gave him away. "You look a bit...flushed." He smirked.

Harry began to pant and quickly rushed out an unconvincing "M'fine."

"You're sure?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Y-yes."

"Well, if you say so." And with that he hopped off of Harry, and began to walk away feeling extremely smug and much too turned on.

That night Louis wanked in the shower, and Harry wanked right there on the couch, but they both went to bed knowing that Louis had definitely won that one.

And that's how it started- the game of who could turn who on the most. Eventually, one of them was going to break and just loose it-quite possibly ending in pinning the other down and finally having their way with the other. That was something they were _both_ looking forward too.      

 

Since that night, they had both conjured up different ways to turn the other one on, and it was even better if they could do it in the most inappropriate of times. Louis got Harry good when he had his leg "casually" draped across Harry's lap during and interview. To the unsuspecting eye it was something to be overlooked, but to Harry, Louis was basically jacking him off with his leg. He would un-noticeably bounce it up and down, and slide it back and forth. He was sitting quite close as well, so with his arm draped on the back of the couch, Louis could tease Harry's curls. Louis had worked him all all through the interview, but towards the end, Harry almost lost it. Harry was answering his final question and as he was speaking Louis did a particularly rough rub over his now hard on and pulled his curliest hairs at the nape of his neck. This resulted in Harry saying "Yeah I agree, I think that we-ohhh!"

"Are you okay Harry?" The interviewer asked Harry with concern written all over her face. Louis bit back his grin.

"Yeah...m'fine just...my stomach." He lied not daring to see the smug look on his friend's pretty face.

"Okay well we're wrapping up now so you can go rest." 

Harry was the first one out of the room after that. He made his way to the tour bus while the other boys were eating the snacks the interview had set out for them. Louis announced he was going to go check on Harry, and he scurried out the back. He walked onto the empty bus, and as he reached the bathroom door it swung open. Harry's droopy eyes locked with Louis'.  "Have a _relieving_ time in the loo Hazza?"

Harry grabbed Louis roughly by the hips and pulled him in close, almost slamming his back against the cramped doorway. "Listen here Lou." Harry leaned in close so that he was whispering against his ear and blowing hot breath down his neck making Louis shiver. "That was not okay back there. There were cameras Louis. I'm going to get you back so good babe."  Harry walked away leaving Louis flushed and hard. He and Harry played rough some times but he had never seen Harry so... dominant. And man was it  _hot_. 

 

Harry chose to get him back that night. Liam and Niall were playing against Zayn and Louis in Fifa. There was a spot on the couch next to Louis since Niall decided to play on the floor. Harry grabbed a big blanket from his bunk and sat down clost to Louis, draping the blanket across both of their laps. "Hey Haz." Louis greeted him absentmindedly. He was so into the game he barely even registered that Harry was there at all. Harry's plan was going to go perfectly.

Harry cuddled into Louis and set his plan in motion. He casually draped his arm across Louis' lower abdomen. "Comfortable?" Louis asked.

"Mhmm." Harry mumbled.

Harry double checked that the boys were invested in their game enough to not bother about what Harry was doing. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he slowly started to move his hand down to Louis' crotch. Louis' breath hitched a little bit but he shrugged it off. Harry decided he could get a much stronger reaction out of Louis, so he began to stroke him through his dark grey joggers. "Mhmm." Louis moaned quietly. It had defiantly caught Louis off guard. Louis and Harry had always had intense sexual tension, but they had never done anything about it. So this was basically the first time he was getting a handjob from Harry. And damn was that boy a tease.  

"Louis catch up man." Zayn told him. Louis furrowed his brow in attempt to focus.

"Y-yeah sorry." Louis spoke with furrowed brows.  

Harry tried not to smirk too hard as he continued. Harry could feel a wet patch in the front of his joggers beginning to form so Harry focused his rubbing on there-making Louis sweat. On a particularly rough rub Louis gasped "Harry!" The boys turned to look and Harry froze his hand so they wouldn't see. "W-why don't you get us a snack from the kitchen?"

"Nope, I'm good here thanks." Harry spoke casually. The other boys shrugged it off and continued with the game. Harry continued his actions, but decided to step it up a bit further. He slowly retracted his hand, to which Louis lat out a grateful sigh of relief. Only to have it turn into a sigh of frustration when Harry began to trail his hand down into Louis' joggers. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, so that made it quite easier for Harry. He wrapped a hand, firmly around his hard length and began to stroke him. 

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Louis was getting too close, too fast. The fact that Harry was getting Louis off for the first time was hot enough, and the added factor that the lads were in the same room made it so dirty, his head was starting to spin. He dared to look down at Harry who was causing all of this trouble, but he really should have kept his eyes on the screen. He was met with the sight of Harry he's never properly seen before. 

He was staring at him so innocently with his emerald eyes, all wide and dopey. His bottom lip was in-between his teeth in concentration. And to top it all off, he fluttered his eyelashes and whispered "What's the matter Lou? Are you going to cum right here on the couch with our friends in the same room?" That little minx was going to push him over the edge any second. Harry sat up and brought his mouth to Louis' neck and licked his tongue from his collar bone to his ear lobe and gave it a gentle tug.

"F-fuck." Louis breathed, he was about to come so Harry quickly pulled his hand away and sat up fully.

"You know, I think I will get us that snack now." He said with a giggle.

Louis' mouth dropped open , completely forgetting about the game, making the other boys pause it and pay attention to them. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked mad and upset.

"Louis what's the matter?" Liam asked startled. They had no idea what was going on. All they knew was Louis had asked Harry to get them a snack, and Harry said no. Then a little while later Harry said he would and now Louis is mad. So yeah, it would seem weird.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He mumbled as he stormed to his bunk.

Harry came back into the room as Liam spoke up. "Mate what happened?"

"Probably nothing. I'll go check on him." Harry spoke casually, setting the chips out in front of the three remaining boys. Harry knew they wouldn't come looking for them if they had food in front of their face.

"Lou?" Harry sung out quietly at Louis' bunk. He had his curtain drawn shut.

"Go away Styles." He spat out.  _Styles._ That was new. Harry wasn't too fond of that nickname. He was going to fix this. Harry pulled open the curtain and took in the sight of Louis. He was lying on his back with his shirt off, and hair a mess. The outline of his hard penis was still very much visible. "What?"

"I thought you'd have already gotten off by now." Harry said motioning to his still very much hard penis.

"I'm too mad to get off." He mumbled.

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "Let me help you."

"What?" Louis asked shocked.

"Just lay back." Harry spoke seductively while climbing up onto Louis' bunk. Harry positioned himself in between Louis' legs.

"Harry wha-" he was cut off by Harry pulled his joggers down and his hard penis slapped onto his stomach. Harry stared at it dreamily. He wrapped a hand around it. Louis thought he was going to jack him off. He was okay with that because he just did on the couch, but he wasn't prepared for Harry to-without warning-lower his head and take Louis' length into his mouth. "OH my god  _Harry_!" Louis' back arched up and his hands flew instinctively to Harry's curls.

He wasn't even trying to turn Harry on, he just needed something to hold on to. He actually completely forgot that Harry liked his hair being pulled until he yanked Harry's curls and he moaned deeply around his cock. He wasn't prepared when vibrations went straight through his cock. "Oh _fuck_ Harry!" 

He pulled off, lips red and wet. "Gotta be quiet babe, the boys are just outside." Harry's voice sounded like he just woke up from preforming an entire concert the night before-gravely, deep, and _sexy_. He continues blowing Louis. 

He was already close from previous events that he didn't last long at all. "H-harry I'm going to- _fuuuck_ -I'mgonnacum!" Harry was relentless, shoving him into the back of his tight throat. "Ahh!" Louis came with a moan a bit louder than necessary.

Harry licked his softening dick up and down, cleaning up everything left over, then sat up wiping his mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ Harold." Louis spoke breathlessly.

Harry just smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Now if you're done with your mood, maybe we can all watch a film together." Harry literally just sucked Louis' cock and now he's acting as if it was no big deal. Louis didn't know what to say. He definitely couldn't sit still for a film now, not with the way Harry is acting.

"Um, I-I think I'll just go to sleep. M'knackered."

"Okay then." Harry spoke lightly and strutted out of the room.     

"Is he okay? We heard some noises." Niall asked.

"Yeah he's okay. He just needs some sleep. Should we watch a film?" He spoke casually. 

"Um sure." They agreed.

The next morning at breakfast was awkward to say the least. Harry was still acting as if nothing happened. There also wasn't any time to confront him because they had an interview in an hour. "Louis hurry up we have to leave now." Liam announced from the doorway.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

Just then Harry walked by him and mumbled "You sure did last night."

Louis practically chocked on his toothbrush at that. So he was purposefully acting like it didn't happen-or wasn't a big deal just to mess with him. Well if that's how he was going to play it, Louis would get him back.

They all piled into a van and stared to drive to the interview location. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all got in the middle, while Harry and Louis sat in the back. They all buckled up except for Louis. He sat with his back towards the window and he swung his legs over Harry's lap. "You know you really should wear a seat belt."

"But this is so much more comfortable." Louis sighed out getting comfortable. They pulled over to get gas and Zayn, Liam and Niall all hoped out wanting to get food. "Harry don't you what anything?" Liam asked.

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Louis?"

"I'm comfortable here."

"Suit yourself."

As soon as their security gaurd followed the three boys into the gas station, Louis climbed into Harry's lap straddling him and unbuckling his seat belt. "Wha- Louis what are you doing?" Louis didn't answer, he just started deliciously grinding his arse down into Harry's hardening crotch. "Uhhh." Harry moaned while grabbing onto Louis' hips under his stripped shirt. "Louis?"

"Shh, just relax Harry." He started gently tugging on Harry's curls while kissing down the column of Harry's neck, leaving little love bites just under his collarbones so they'd be hidden under his shirt for the cameras. He kissed his way further down Harry's chest, and going down onto his knees in front of Harry. He unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled out his hard cock, already leaking precum. "L-louis what are you doing they'll be back any-OH sh-shit!" Louis took Harry's head into his mouth and began sucking down right away;he had no time to waste. 

"Ohmygodlouis YES!" Harry threw his head back to let loud moans escape. "F-fuck m'gonna cum!" Suddenly Louis pulled off and sat back up in his seat, actually buckling his seat belt. Harry was left there sitting in his seat with his cock out-stunned. "What?"

"Oh Harry the lads will be back any minute now, you should probably put your penis away." He bit back a grin.

"Are _you_ fucking kidding me right now?" Harry had never felt more frustrated in his life. 

"Oh here they come now." Louis observed. Harry quickly tucked his painfully hard penis back into his trousers with an angry face.

Everyone got back in the car and as Niall turned to buckle his seat belt he caught a glimpse of Harry. "Oi Harry what's wrong mate? You look ill?"

"M'fine." He spat looking out of his window.

When they arrived at the interview location they still had about fifteen minutes until they were to begin. Harry grabbed Louis by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. He pulled him into the closest bathroom he could find and locked the door. Luckily it was a one person bathroom so nobody would walk in on them. He shoved Louis up onto the sink and began to kiss him furiously.

"Mmhh Harry!" Louis mumbled through the rough kiss.

"Shut up and let me kiss you Louis." Harry spat with passion and anger. And boy did that tone go straight to Louis' crotch. He wrapped his legs tight around Harry's waist and began to kiss him back. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry grabbed Louis' hips roughly-grinding into him.

"Uhhh Harry _god_ yes!" The friction they were making was almost too good. 

"You cannot just suck me off then stop as I'm about to cum."

"Oh can't I?" Louis sassed and leaned in to kiss him again, but Harry pulled away.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry spoke dominantly.

Louis don't know what came over him. Maybe it was Harry's intense stare, or his harsh tone, or maybe it was just always inside of him, but Louis felt oddly submissive at the moment. He just felt he needed to please Harry.

"Let me make it up to you." He hopped off the sink and slid down onto his knees. He looked up at Harry through his long eyelashes and took out his cock. They were rushed for time again, so he took him immediately into his mouth.

"Uhh yeah baby just like t-that." Harry tried not to moan too loud as Louis took him into the back of his throat, gagging a bit. "O-oh my god Lou don't stop!" He threaded his fingers through his feathery fringe as Louis started to moan around him. The look he suddenly gave Harry made him loose it. It was a look he had certainly never seen on Louis before. It was a look of uncertainty, like he didn't want to mess up, like all he wanted to do was please Harry. He came down his throat with a moan that echoed in the small bathroom.

Louis stood up and kissed Harry. "We need to go."

"What about you?" Harry asked fixing Louis' hair.

"...I already came."

Harry looked at the floor, it was indeed covered in cum. "Oh my god."

"I know..." Louis looked ashamed.

"Louis." He didn't meet his gaze. "That is the hottest thing." His head snapped up. "Come'here." He pulled Louis close and kissed him deep and passionate.  

They cleaned up the floor and fixed their appearance the best they could. But honestly-they looked like sex. 

They got weird looks from the boys and their management looked horrified. Louis and Harry were just smug and giggly. Once the interview was over they were told they would be staying in the hotel across the street because they had another interview the next morning. 

Of course Harry and Louis ended up sharing a room, and now that they had experienced a taste of each other (literally) they were hooked. They could barely keep their hands off of each other to eat.

They ate dinner with the lads, and then rushed back up to their room and locked the door. They turned on a movie and decided to order dessert from room service. It was going fine, but it wasn't until Louis dropped some whipped cream on his joggers and Harry leaned down to lick it off that they began to go at it again.  

Harry ended up atop of Louis grinding furiously into him, with Louis' legs wrapped tight around Harry's waist. "Harry-" Louis moaned out. 

"Mhh?" Harry answered while kissing and biting down Louis' neck. 

"N-need you." Harry's hips slowed to a stop. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to ride you right here on this couch." Harry almost came right then and there. 

"...yeah.  _Fuck_ yes okay-yeah." Harry lifted Louis' shirt off of his head. Louis helped him slide his off as well. Harry ran to the bathroom to get the lube and when he came back, Louis was fully naked. "Jesus Louis."

"What...?" He looked a little unsure of himself. 

"You're  _beautiful._ " He blushed-yet preened- under the attention. 

"Well come over here then." Harry took off his joggers as well and sat on the couch. He was about to pour some lube on his fingers, but Louis quickly spoke up. "I-I already opened myself up in the bathroom at dinner." 

Now that Harry thinks about it, he was in the bathroom quite a long time. He thought he was just being dramatic and missed him so it felt like a long time. It turned Harry on just thinking that while he and the lads were eating dinner, Louis was in the bathroom next to them fingering himself. "Can't believe you were just down the hall fingering yourself while we were eating dinner." Harry spoke as he lubed up his cock. Neither of them had had sex before so they didn't need a condom. "If I would've known what you were doing, I would have been in there so quickly Louis."

"Yeah?" Louis kept the conversation going as he stroked Harry's slippery cock.

"Yeah baby. I'd do it for you. I'd finger you open nice and slow." Louis sat up and positioned Harry's cock with his hole. He slowly began to sit down on it, letting out chocked out moans. "I'd go so slow until you were crying for me to go faster and make you cum."

"K-keep talking." Louis rushed out as he slowly began sliding down Harry's cock.

"I'd avoid your prostate, just to tease you. But then just as you would begin to cry out for me to stop teasing you, I'd hit it dead on making you scream."

"O-Oh god Harry!" Louis moaned out fully seated on Harry's pulsing cock.

He noticed Louis already had bruises on his hips, but he replaced his fingers there again anyway and began to slowly help Louis lift up and slide back down-getting used to the feeling. "I'd keep going slow until your thighs began to shake, and then I'd give it to you good." He thrusted up into Louis hard.

"OH!"

"I'd fuck into you so hard that you'd be crying out for more so loudly that we would alert the whole restaurant." Louis was properly riding Harry now-bouncing up and down rough and fast. "Everyone in this hotel would hear you moan-hear how much we-ohshit-how much we want each other."

Harry thrusted up into Louis' prostate making the older boy scream out and arch his back as if he was possessed-in the most sexy way. "Don't stop! Make me cum Harry YES!"

"Want me to make you cum baby?" Harry spoke into his ear roughly.

"Y-Yes yes Harry _please_!" 

"M'gonna make you come so hard Lou-everyone's gonna hear how loud we are."

"Yes!"

"How much we want each other."

"YEs!"

"How much we _love_ each other." 

Louis looked into Harry's eyes when he said the word Love. "Harry?" Louis spoke almost breathless.

"Yes?" Harry replied while continuing his rapid thrusts.

"I-I love you."

"Uhh! I love you too Louis. So much."

"Ohh oh Harry don't stop babe m'gonna- OH FUCK!"

"UHHH Louis!"

They came at the same time-gripping each other tight. Harry slowed down his thrusts to a stop and Louis sat on Harry while they caught their breath. He stood up on his shaky knees to pull Harry out because it was getting quite uncomfortable.

He walked to the bed and collapsed. Harry stood on his wobbly legs and walked to the bathroom to get a warm, wet cloth and came back to wipe them both down.

"Come here." Louis crawled under the covers and held them up for Harry to climb in. They lay pressed together, ankles intertwined and eyes locked in a loving gaze.

"I love you Louis."

"And I love you Harry."

They would defiantly be hearing complaints about the noise in the morning, but they didn't care about that. They were just happy that they finally admitted they were in love. And if that means staying Up All Night, then so be it.  

 

      

  

 

 


End file.
